


Touchdown

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Fic!February 2015 [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cybersex, High School AU, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sexting, also smut, preppy jock ian and bad boy mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first picture made him smile – it was a selfie of Mickey looking grumpy wearing Ian’s home jersey. The caption said ‘u left this at my place nerd.’ Ian took a screenshot of it since it was a rare cute selfie of his boyfriend and double clicked it to send a response picture. He sat back against the pillow and smiled, snapping a picture and typing ‘you look good in it’ over it, sending it off. He clicked on the second picture, holding his finger on the screen.</p><p>His brain exploded then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touchdown

**Author's Note:**

> more of this nyehehehhe

                _yo we still good for saturday?_

_i feel really shitty for this but i forgot i’ve got an away game so i gotta bail_

_wtf gallagher_

_sorry mick. raincheck?_

_whatever. dugouts after school?_

_sure_

-

 

                Ian had felt bad about having to bail on Mickey for the weekend but he really couldn’t help it. His football team was on a winning streak and they had to ride it for as long as they could. It wasn’t like Ian preferred having his coach bellowing orders at him and working his ass off to hanging out and fooling around with Mickey. Fortunately, Mickey seemed alright with it, even though Ian expected him to be much pissier. Ian definitely wasn’t complaining about it. (Though he had been nervous when Mickey insisted on blowing him at the dugouts that night. He wouldn’t put it past Mickey to bite his dick off in revenge.)

 

                At any rate, everything was very normal up until the weekend when Ian spent the three-hour car ride napping in the back of his teammate’s mom’s minivan. They got to the hotel and didn’t even have time to unpack before they were summoned out to the field to practice.

 

                After practice Ian was dead on his feet. His teammates he was sharing the room with invited him to come out to dinner with them but he declined, planning on showering and texting Mickey until he fell asleep.

 

                The water pounded down on him, hot and heavy and when he stepped out of the shower he felt unwound and sleepy. He pulled on a pair of soft flannel pyjama pants and slipped under the covers. He found his phone where he’d plugged it in when they’d gotten to their room and found three messages waiting for him on snapchat.

 

                The first picture made him smile – it was a selfie of Mickey looking grumpy wearing Ian’s home jersey. The caption said ‘u left this at my place nerd.’ Ian took a screenshot of it since it was a rare cute selfie of his boyfriend and double clicked it to send a response picture. He sat back against the pillow and smiled, snapping a picture and typing ‘you look good in it’ over it, sending it off. He clicked on the second picture, holding his finger on the screen.

 

                His brain exploded then. Never in all his life did he think he would ever see Mickey posing in a full-length mirror in nothing but Ian’s uniform. His back faced the mirror and the uniform just barely covered his ass and the look Mickey was giving over his shoulder was pure heat. Ian fumbled to screencap it before it disappeared, then eagerly opened up the last one.

 

                This time Mickey had dragged the mirror closer to his bed and sat down on the edge of it. He took a picture of himself sitting on the covers with the edge of the uniform pulled up off his cock but still bunched around his thighs. His erection was flushed and he looked positively delectable. Ian wanted to mouth a Mickey’s dick through his uniform, bend him over something and duck under the fabric covering his ass and eat him out, and fuck him, watching the fabric swish around his thighs with every thrust.

 

                He took a cap of the third message and sent one back to Mickey, yanking down the covers and his pants, taking a picture down his body of his cock. He tapped out ‘you’re killing me mick’ overtop of it and dragged the caption up so it wouldn’t obscure the picture.

 

                He stroked himself lazily as he waited for the picture back from Mickey. The next message was the video featuring a pair of Mickey’s fingers plunging in and out of his hole. The camera was shaky and Ian could hear Mickey’s breathing. The caption read ‘this is what ur missing’ and Ian felt compelled to agree.

 

                Eager to pay Mickey back in kind, Ian sent Mickey a short video of him stroking his cock and cursing softly. He caption it ‘miss you’ and when Mickey responded with a picture of his cock tenting his uniform while his hand worked away between his legs. He captioned it ‘idk u look pretty happy there.’

 

                The next picture featured a thick dildo and Ian couldn’t keep holding out at that point. He spit into his palm and jerked his cock with a little more intent as he stared at the screencap he’d taken of the message. His tattooed fingers clutched at the base of the dildo and his skin was slick with lube.

 

                Mickey sent him one more picture and Ian fumbled with his one hand and neatly dropped his phone in his haste to look at the picture. Mickey had moved this time, on his knees on the floor with his dildo suction cupped to it. Ian’s phone buzzed with another message and this time it was a video of Mickey riding the toy and stroking himself. His legs shook and he fumbled a little bit and the video cut off with a broken curse from Mickey as he slammed down and took the whole thing in.

 

                That was more than Ian could take and with Mickey’s video still fresh in his mind he got down to jerking himself off, coming a few strokes later and splattering his stomach with his seed. He panted and stretched out on the bed, taking a quick selfie of his flushed face and come-marked torso.

 

                Mickey sent him one back, a video of him sucking the come off his fingers and then a picture of his hole still stretched around the dildo. It was captioned ‘this could have been u’ and then Mickey was quiet for the rest of the night, despite Ian prodding him via text every little while.

 

                Ian cleaned up and took a quick shower, then gave up on contacting Mickey for the night, curling up in bed and dozing off. His teammates woke him up when they came back and they played cards into the wee hours of the morning despite the warning from the chaperone.

 

-

 

                Ian hadn’t stopped thinking about the other night as he walked to the bus stop on Monday. Mickey never got on the bus so he either wasn’t coming to school that day or he’d gotten his own ride. He texted Mickey asking what was up and didn’t get a response, so he just took the bus and went about his day as usual.

 

                He found Mickey under the bleachers having a smoke and he ducked under the scaffolding to join him. After they exchanged greetings and Ian told Mickey about his game, Ian coyly commented on their Saturday night.

 

                “That was pretty hot the other night,” he said nonchalantly. “I’d like to do that again sometime.”

 

                “Do what?” Mickey asked.

 

                “The thing. The snapchat thing,” Ian replied. He assumed Mickey would have been shy after what they did. Not terribly out-of-character, so Ian didn’t think much about it. He kept flirting, touching Mickey idly. Mickey brushed off the contact and Ian figured he was playing hard to get. Ian lowered his voice and practically purred. “I’d like to get you in that uniform in person,” he suggested. “You know, so I can touch you myself?”

 

                Mickey didn’t even look at him, finishing off his smoke. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, man,” he said, striding away from Ian and leaving him slack-jawed and sputtering.


End file.
